1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly pertains to apparatus which is especially designed for isometric exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isometric exercising in its simplest form consists of exerting body pressure against a fixed, stationary surface. Most generally this is done by pushing against a wall or floor. Some types of equipment have been developed as shown, for example, in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,882,677; 4,607,841; and 5,033,741. More specifically, such equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of isometric exercise are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, and do not provide an equivalent to the wall pushing type of exercise notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to perform a variety of isometric exercises using transverse hand positioning.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved isometric exercise apparatus which can be used for a variety of exercises. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.